


赤苇京治的生日

by Niqkou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou





	赤苇京治的生日

 

要是说起木兔光太郎这个人，赤苇京治一定会先吐槽他两句，然后再一一道出他的优点来给你听。

淡漠的语调，从中似乎听不出什么别样的情绪，或许是因为赤苇天生就是冷静成熟的人，但如果你仔细留意他的表情，就能在他谈起木兔时捕捉到眼中闪烁着光亮的瞬间。

即便木兔较赤苇年长，但在很多方面都像孩子一样单纯和任性。超级有活力是木兔的一大优点，虽然很吵，可赤苇却一点都不会觉得厌烦，其实他反而十分享受担当木兔专属吐槽役的工作。

每次木兔做了令他自己觉得特别帅气的事，就会跑到赤苇这边，像小孩子一样兴高采烈地炫耀，一脸“表扬我表扬我快表扬我”的雀跃表情。虽然不想让他太得意，但赤苇还是每次都顺着木兔的意思了。他有时会想，为什么会有想要一直呆在这个人身边的想法呢，可当他听到木兔叫着自己的名字跑来借东西，或是邀他一起吃饭，拽他一起去练习时就没有余力去想更多了。

喜欢上了也没办法啊，这是赤苇在高中二年级的时候就接受了的现实。

 

为了在大学时也跟木兔在同一队打排球，赤苇也报了木兔所在的大学。这种平凡又珍贵的日常似乎和高中时没什么变化，唯一的变化或许就是大家满20岁之后会聚在一起喝啤酒。赤苇本身对啤酒没什么特别高的兴趣，只是因为木兔喜欢，赤苇就会陪着他喝上几口。

跟平常吵闹活泼的木兔不同，在醉到彻底之后他竟然会乖巧地大睡。每当木兔含糊不清地大叫“赤苇~~~泥也喝嘛~~~”的时候，赤苇就知道差不多该给这个人铺床抬他去睡觉了。

高大的运动系男人睡着后如孩童般的脸令赤苇迷恋不已，所以他常常趁木兔睡着之后静静地看一会儿他的睡脸，听着他均匀的呼吸声，心脏便砰通砰通跳得更快。

“真是麻烦啊。”赤苇按了按心口，帮木兔掖了掖背角，走出房间带上了房门。

将客厅里的啤酒罐和碗盘收拾干净之后，赤苇穿好外套，离开了木兔的公寓。

 

如果能单纯地满足于队友和朋友关系的话，就不会这么难受了。或者说木兔交了女朋友，自己也会静静地放弃吧。问题就在于在一起这么多年，虽然木兔也会在看到漂亮女孩子时表现出男人会有的兴奋，但他从来没有跟其他女人交往过。

“明明就有人告白啊。”想起撞到木兔被女孩子告白的场景，赤苇皱起了眉头。

现已是冬季，即使和木兔住的不远，15分钟的路程也让赤苇冻红了鼻尖，他一回到家就直接进浴室冲了澡，可还是没能把心中那种烦闷的感觉冲掉。

第二天，赤苇顶着黑眼圈去了体育馆，睡眠不足令他有些烦躁，他一推开部室的门，就看到正在换衣服的木兔。那个令他烦恼的对象只穿了内裤，其他部位都裸露在外面。虽然不是第一次看到对方的身体，可赤苇还是有点心虚地避开了视线。

“啊！赤苇！早啊！”木兔的声音依旧活力四射，似乎心情不错。

“嗯，早，木兔前辈。”赤苇语气淡然地回答。

“昨天又是你帮我整理的房间？嘿嘿，果然我最喜欢赤苇你啦！”

木兔爽朗地笑着，虽然知道那句“喜欢”没有别的意思，可赤苇的脸还是不受控制地热了起来。

“木兔前辈其实可以让女朋友陪你喝酒的，之后让女朋友照顾你不是更好吗？”

假装不经意地说着，赤苇捏紧了攥在手里的运动T恤。

“女朋友啊，嗯…听上去像是不错…”

听到木兔这样感叹，赤苇的心痛了起来，想着这不是理所当然的回答吗，那边的木兔却又开口了。

“女朋友或许是很可爱，可是，”木兔摸了摸下巴，似乎是在认真思考着什么的样子，“我更喜欢跟赤苇在一起呢。”

这样的补充是赤苇从未想过的，他怔了一下，赶紧把训练穿的运动T恤套好。

“我先去一下厕所。”

“咦？赤苇你是一大早就吃坏肚子了吗？”

顾不上吐槽木兔的话，赤苇抢先一步逃去了厕所。

关上单间的门，赤苇腿一软，靠着隔板蹲在了地板上。

“那算什么啊，天然？”

 

 

一直在意着木兔说的那句话也不是问题，但如果喜欢的人说出令自己心花怒放的话还完全不在意的话，或许才是真的有问题。

鉴于对木兔属性的了解，赤苇还是决定让自己不要多想，但或许他可以尝试用“木兔式”的说辞来表达自己的心意。

12月5日，刚好第二天就是周末，就算是晚上玩到太晚也没什么关系，于是，练习之后，赤苇主动邀请了木兔。

“今天一起吃烤肉吧，木兔前辈，我请客。”

“烤肉！！！！”听到“烤肉”两字之后的木兔立刻闪亮了起来，“我去我去！”

知道木兔一定会开口叫其他人，赤苇抢先一步用手捂住了木兔的嘴巴。

“只有我们两个人去，人多了我可请不起，好吗？木兔前辈？”

被赤苇的眼神逼迫到，木兔顺从地点了点头，当赤苇松开木兔的嘴之后，他立刻就贴上来对赤苇咬耳朵。

“呐，赤苇，今天为什么突然想请客？”

“……木兔前辈你说的‘悄悄话’，恐怕整个体育馆里的人都听得到了。”

“诶？我明明有很小声！”

见木兔闹别扭般地咂咂嘴，赤苇叹了口气。

“总之，先换衣服吧。”

“是！长官！”木兔活宝一般地站直，抬起手向赤苇敬礼。

 

换好衣服之后，两人去了一家评价不错的烤肉店，点了餐之后木兔还是很雀跃地左看右看，甚至哼起了不知名的小曲。

“烤肉~肉~~赤苇请我吃肉~~~哦~~~♪”

“……”

扶着额头，赤苇有些后悔为什么没有定单独的房间。

“木兔前辈，安静点。”

即便这样说了，可赤苇知道木兔是那种激动起来很难停下来的人，他也只好冲其他客人点头道歉，耐心地等店员上菜。

好在等了不久，店员就把他们点的肉送上来了，看到木兔特别开心地烤着肉，赤苇突然觉得自己存了这么久的钱真是值得。

“唔…赤苇~~你还没说，为什么突然请客啊？”木兔嘴里嚼着肉，含糊不清地问着。

“请慢点吃，没人跟你抢的，另外，请不要边吃边说。”

“嗯，”木兔把嘴里的肉咽了进去，似乎是想到了什么，他做了用拳头捶手掌的姿势，“我知道了！今天是什么特别的日子吧？”

“嗯？”赤苇正夹了一小块肉送进嘴里，他仔细将肉咽下，然后抬起头，“差不多吧。”

“果然是吗？是什么日子？”

“……是我的生日。”赤苇漫不经心地回答，却立刻引起木兔的惊呼。

“！！！为什么我不知道！！！”

“因为你从没问过我啊。”

赤苇纯净无杂质的眼眸和木兔的对上线，令木兔突然说不出话来，他悻悻地坐下，显得有些消极。

“可是，既然是赤苇的生日，应该是我送礼物给赤苇才对啊，但我什么都没准备，还白吃了赤苇的肉，真的好逊。”

什么叫白吃了赤苇的肉？我的肉？

赤苇按捺住想要吐槽的心情，他略微侧着头，左手的胳膊拄在餐桌上，手托着腮，勾起嘴角笑了，“是吗？我倒是觉得，正因为是自己的生日，请喜欢的人吃他最喜欢的东西才有意义呢。”

那平时几乎是同一表情的脸，笑起来竟然有性感的味道，木兔从不知道赤苇的眼神竟然这么勾人，因为心脏突然间跳动得太厉害，令他似乎无法控制自己的动作，头脑像是要炸开了一样，然后，木兔做了一件令他想一头撞死的事——夹起还在烤盘上烤着的肉塞进了赤苇的嘴里。

其实那动作若是冷静仔细地想想看，似乎是猫头鹰向主人示好的表现——把自己的猎物送给主人。

可是实际上就不是这个样子了，突然被一筷子的肉塞住了嘴，更可怕的是肉还很烫，赤苇愣了一下，赶紧将嘴里的肉吐了出来。

“咳咳，啊…烫！”

听到赤苇的呻吟，呆掉了的“猫头鹰”同学才反应过来自己做了怎样愚蠢的事，因为内疚和心疼，他赶紧凑过去，捧起赤苇的嘴唇轻轻舔了起来。

砰——！

为什么木兔前辈在舔他的嘴唇，为什么舌头还伸进来了！赤苇整个人都要爆炸了。

浑身僵硬的赤苇费了好大力才把木兔推开，他红透了脸，快步走到收银处结账，低头走出烤肉店之后，被寒冷空气包覆住的脸才冷却了一点。

他走到离店面比较远又没什么人的地方站住，让自己尽量平静地思考刚才的事情，可是嘴唇和口腔中麻麻的感觉让他完全平静不下来。

而且，那个罪魁祸首的家伙正拎着自己的外套和一袋没烤完的肉冲这边跑来。

“赤苇！赤苇！你怎么突然就走了！”木兔追了过来，把赤苇的外套搭在他肩上。

“那种情况下，谁能待得下去啊！”赤苇混乱地转过身，冲木兔大喊。

“啊！唉……”

木兔帮赤苇把衣服穿好，他的大手摸上赤苇的头，轻轻拍了拍。

“冷静点啊，赤苇，这样真不像你。”木兔反而很平静地笑笑。

“我…”本想反驳的赤苇也突然没了力气，的确这样根本不像自己，可是谁又规定了自己究竟应该有怎样的反应才是正确的呢。

“赤苇你啊，刚才说了喜欢我了吧？说了吧？对吧？”刚才那个沉着成熟的木兔突然又恢复到了平常的模样，声音听起来有些欣喜。

“……那句话，木兔前辈不是也说过吗？”

“是啊！所以我们现在不是两情相悦吗？”

看着木兔一脸理所当然的表情，赤苇有些搞不清楚状况了。

“啊？”

“咦？赤苇你难道是骗我的吗？”

“不…我没有骗……”

“太好了！”木兔的眼角垂下，开心地笑了，他双手撑住赤苇的腋下，像跟小孩子玩“举高高”一样，把赤苇举了起来。

“喂！木兔前辈？！”即使习惯了木兔不按常理出牌的性格，可一个大男人突然被这样举起来，就算是赤苇也有些惊慌了。若自己是可爱娇小的女孩子倒也无妨，一个将近一米九的大男人被这么举着怎么想都有点蠢，可是举着自己的人似乎一点都没有自觉，反而一脸幸福地盯着自己看。

“我——！木兔光太郎——！最喜欢赤苇京治啦——！！”像是向全世界宣誓一般，木兔骄傲地喊出自己的心意，那闪烁的双眼是那么迷人，赤苇似乎能在对方的眼睛里看到星空，在星空最中间的，则是自己的身影。

“请快点把我放下来，很重的。”

“唔，是有点，毕竟赤苇是男人啊。”

被放下来的赤苇被木兔揽在怀里。

“那个，你知道那句是什么意思吗？”有点害羞了的赤苇抬头看着木兔。

“咦？不就是这个意思吗？”在赤苇的嘴上轻啄了一下，木兔用不解的眼神看着他。

“……”赤苇的脸又烧了起来，他现在觉得自己有些晕乎乎的。

“木兔前辈，你是…从什么时候开始的？”

“什么？”

“就是说，是从什么时候开始喜欢我的。”

“嗯，不太记得了，不过我一直都是喜欢赤苇的啊，我不是常说吗？”

“我怎么知道你那个是这个意思！”

“咦？原来赤苇一直都不知道的吗？”木兔显得有些惊讶，“我还邀请过赤苇一起打手枪呢！不过被你狠狠拒绝了，那时我还很难过来着…”

“……”赤苇彻底无语，他怎么会知道那种邀请是木兔示好的意思啊！

“真是的，木兔前辈你啊，”赤苇无奈又羞愤地凑近木兔的脸，“现在开始要把以前的都补回来。”

“嗯？”

木兔还没弄懂赤苇的意思，就被有点肿的嘴唇吻住了。

或许在十年之后，自己还是会如此迷恋地吻着这个人的唇吧，正迷迷糊糊地想着，赤苇的腰被一双大手收紧，随即，唇上便感受到对方滚烫的欲望。即使对方的吻技毫无技巧可言，但只能称得上彼此彼此的自己却如此沉醉，有些半梦半醒的感觉。

能大口喘气的时候，赤苇被紧紧拥在对方的怀里。

“生日快乐，赤苇。”

木兔的声音出奇的温柔。

“嗯，谢谢。”

赤苇把头埋进这个温暖又安全的胸膛，眼角有些湿润。

 

Happy Birthday To Akaashi Keiji!

2014·12·05


End file.
